Guilds
Guilds are a social feature where players can join a private or public community and chat, fight or collaborate with other players! * Guilds are a purchasable social hub for all players. * Guilds cost a total of 1,000 gold. * Players can only be in a single guild at any one time. Starting a Guild * Guilds are a feature within Smash Supreme players can utilise to play, communicate and strategise with their peers and/ or likeminded players within the game. * Guilds are limited to a total of 50 members. * Guilds cost a small fee to create and can be created at any point past the tutorial. * Guilds are private; users cannot see what is being discussed or joinable sessions within the guild unless they are apart of that guild. ** Guilds can be joined via invitation or request. Creating a guild * It costs a one time payment of 1,000 gold' '''to create a guild. ** The user that has paid the guild creation fee will automatically be made leader upon creation. *** Guild roles can later be changed. * Players '''cannot' make a guild if they are already a member of a different guild. Joining a guild * You can join a guild at any point past tutorial completion. ** You can only be a member of one guild at a time. * It is completely free to join a guild. * Guilds can be left at any point by selecting the "Leave" option on the top right of the Guild View. * Once an official member of a guild, the guild name and icon will be displayed next to the users name throughout both the player and guild Leaderboard. Guild Play and Collaboration * Guild play is very highly recommended within Smash Supreme, especially for those who want to gain all of the free bonus' and loot the game has to offer. ** Although creating a guild costs a small creation fee, joining a guild is a completely free practice and will never cost players who aren't the creator of a guild anything. * It may be helpful for players wishing to join a guild to use the search function to narrow down which guilds have spaces free for them to fill rather than manually filter through a list of possibly full guilds. Donations and Requests * Aside from within crates, moves can also be gained via guild requests. ** Once inside a guild, members can request moves from their fellow guild members who in turn gain gold and player XP in exchange for their generosity! * There is a cooldown for card requests dependant on the cards rarity. * Legendary cards cannot be donated at any point Donation Rewards * For being a good and helping out their fellow guild members, players will receive a small bundle of rewards for donating moves to peers. * Donation rewards (player XP and Gold) are displayed to the left hand side of the guild chat panel as shown above! * Donation rewards work as follows: Daily donation limit Guild Score * Guild score is calculated in response to members and their ranks within the guild; the higher the guild score, the higher the average player skill within that guild: Guild Communication Guild Chat * Once you have become a member of a guild, you can access and contribute to the guild chat! ** In the case that you leave a guild, you can no longer access, view or contribute to that guild's communications. * Guild chat is exclusive to members of that guild. * This form of communication is great for sharing hints, tips and strategies!